Her Dream, His Reality
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: Ikuto decides to pay Amu a visit, but ends up staying longer than he intended. AMUTO/LEMON


**Hello!!! It's China, once again!!! So this will be my first time actually writing something LEMON. So hopefully it goes well. AMUTO!!!!!!!!! XD**

**Italics - Dream**

**Italics+Apostrophe - Thought**

**Summary:**

**Ikuto decides to pay Amu a quick visit, but ends up staying longer than planned, while Amu sleeps.**

* * *

Ikuto tapped softly on Amu's glass door leading to her room. He tapped again. And again. Finally, he resorted to trying to pry the door open. He was surprised that she left it unlocked.

_'Tch. Careless.'_

He sneaked into the dark room, tiptoeing past the creaky board in the floor. He had been to Amu's room countless times, and already knew all the best ways to get in undetected. Amu lay in her bed, asleep.

~*~

_"Amu..." Ikuto's husky voice rang out loud and clear in her heated dream. The sexy teenager was completely naked, and drenched in water from head to toe. He slowly walked over to the girl, and it took her a while to realize she, too, was stark naked. Amu sat up quickly in what seemed to be a king-sized bed, decked out with black silk sheets and pillows covered in matching black silk, complete with see-through curtains draping from the tall headboard to the footboard._

_Ikuto slowly crawled across the bed, and as he reached her, he gently pushed her down. His lips captured her own, slightly muffling her moans of delight. The kiss was passionate, yet chaste. It slowly made it's way to her jaw, then her neck, and ending at her collarbone._

_His long hands trailed down Amu's thin arms, earning a shiver._

_"Ikuto...!" she gasped. He smirked. His hands cupped her breasts, now fully grown, his thumbs playing with her sensitive nipples. He gently pinched her hardening peaks, earning a small moan. Her face blushed furiously, rivaling the juicy cherries that she so adored._

_Ikuto himself was blushing, but not quite as brilliantly as his lover. He replaced his hands and fingers with his warm mouth and tongue. Amu's breathing hitched, feeling the wet. He softly nipped at her dark pink buds. She arched her back in sheer pleasure. He smirked, and continued downward._

_He trailed more butterfly kisses down her flat stomach until he reached his final destination..._

_~*~_

Ikuto blushed at the sight. He had removed the thick blanket from her frail body, and found she wore nothing but undergarments that night. He half expected her chest to be flat and underdeveloped, but it proved to be a sight. He gingerly removed her bra, unleashing the full beauty. Her voluptuous breasts spilled out from their tight prison.

He waited before removing her bikini-style bottom. He stared in awe at her shaven area. Sure, he was a pervert, but he had never actually seen a woman naked before. He took a moment to appreciate the sight, then began.

He sweetly kissed her slowly reddening cheek, and her reaction was priceless. She let out a tiny, half-moan, half-sigh, her lips slightly parting. Ikuto took this chance to deepen the situation. He kissed his beloved Amu full on the lips, ever so gently as not to wake her. The kiss became more passionate, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Even if she wasn't kissing back, he still felt the connection.

He broke the loving kiss, coming back for air. His hands lightly fumbled with her full chest. He wished that she knew exactly how much she meant to him.

~*~

_"Iku-OHHH..." she moaned as his talented tongue teased her sex. His mesmerising midnight blue eyes looked up at her beautiful face. He slowly moved his tongue up to her tiny, yet powerful clit. He swirled his tongue around the tiny organ. Amu mewled in delight. She gasped as she felt something hard rest on her left thigh. She looked down, immediately turning even redder, if that was even possible._

_Amu's eyes shot open as she felt his warm tongue enter her tight hole. She struggled to lay still as he continued to penetrate her virgin slit. She moaned out of control. Ikuto withdrew, earning another moan, of frustration now, from his Amu._

_He sat upright, and ran a single finger along her womanhood. She clutched at the silky sheets. Ikuto momentarily hovered his finger before her entrance, before slipping in half a finger. _

_She moaned half-heartedly. He frowned slightly at her half-moan. He slipped in his entire finger, completely prepared to use another. She mewled again, but still not enough. He inserted the prepared second finger, hearing a louder, more desperate moan escape her pink lips. He inserted a third. He slowly thrust in and out, earning moans, groans and half-screams. He fully smiled._

_He placed his hard member at the very outside of her entrance. He leaned down to whisper in her ear._

_"Are you sure...Amu?" he breathed into her sensitive ear._

_She slowly, but surely nodded, replying with_

_"I've never been more sure about anything...Ikuto." His eyes softened. He kissed her lovingly, and slowly eased forward.  
_

_~*~_

Ikuto had long since moved from her creamy breasts down to her lower lips. He had done exactly everything according to the dream. This was it. He was truly going to lose his virginity. But as long as he lost it to Amu, he hadn't any other care in the world at the moment. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt Amu.

* * *

Amu slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ikuto, hovering above her, naked. She did what any normal teenager might do in this situation. She began to panic.

Ikuto heard her gasp. He instinctively began to hastily back away, but Amu's petite hands pulled him back. She has a look of pure longing and want in her eyes. He was taken aback. He figured she would shout, yell, and call for help. Amu interrupted his thoughts with a needy kiss. She leaned up to whisper.

"Please...take me." she pleaded. Ikuto still saw the desire burning in her amber eyes. He placed himself back in position. She nodded.

Ikuto eased his manhood slowly inside her virginal area. Amu's eyes screwed up, knotting in pain. He sighed in relief when he finally had himself inside of her fully. Tears lingered at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. He saw three tears slide down her burning cheek. He quickly brushed them away, desperately trying to ease her pain with a passionate kiss.

Amu's lips were moving against his own. Her tears soon dissipated, and she shifted under him, signaling that she was ready. Ikuto began slowly, sliding in and out. Amu's breath quickened with every movement. He felt great pleasure overcome him, and he instinctively began to move faster.

Soon, they were moving as one, their fingers entwined and their lips locked together. Their bodies were each covered in a thin veil of sweat. Ikuto was nearing his limit, but he wanted them to come together. Amu moaned and screamed loudly.

"I-I'm...coming...uhhh..." she moaned, her quiet moan ending with a scream as she and Ikuto simultaneously released. He remained inside her for a moment more, then withdrew. He collasped beside her, panting heavily. She stiffened as his seed slowly spilled from inside her. She clung to her lover, and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

When Amu woke, she was held tightly and securely in Ikuto's thin, strong arms. She tucked her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. He woke up to the movement.

"Good morning...lovely Amu." he whispered into her ear. She sighed contently in reply.

"Good morning...handsome Ikuto." she said, which was muffled by his chest. Their hair was tangled and knotted from the previous night's activity. Ikuto then remembered the reason he decided to visit he rin the first place. He slowly crawled out of bed, rummaging through his clothes, pulling out a black velvet box. Luckily, Amu had turned away. He had the element of surprise.

"...Amu." he hid the box behind him. She turned to her lover and favorite person.

"What is it, Ikuto?" she said with adoration and confusion, all at once. He strategically placed the box on the floor while she wasn't watching, then walked over and took hold of her small hands.

"Amu...I love you. I love you more than anything in the world." he said, finally confessing. He saw Amu's eyes tearing up, and thought he had done something wrong. His eyes widened in concern, but then Amu smiled softly.

"Ikuto...I love you too!! I thought you would never feel the same way!!" she exclaimed, embracing the man in front of her. Ikuto then reached down, grabbing the soft box. He pulled it in front of Amu, and she immediately knew what it was. Her mouth hung open, gaping. He opened it, revealing a gold ring with a large diamond, surrounded on each side by tiny yellow topaz.

"Amu...will you marry me?" Ikuto silently pleaded. He wanted so bad for her to say 'yes.' He briefly saw hesitation in her golden eyes, then insecurity. He thought for sure she would say no. But then she began to cry again, smiling.

"Of course I'll marry you!!!" she cried, leaping onto Ikuto. Ikuto held back the scream of happiness, but instead replaced it with a chuckle of joy, a full-hearted grin, and a warm embrace. He held out her hand, and slipped the gorgeous ring on her dainty finger. They both hugged again, kissing passionately.

"I love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." she sighed.

"I love you, Hinamori--no, Tsukiyomi Amu." he replied. They smiled again, and they both picked up their phones to inform their closest friends and family.

* * *

**Well, that's it! It took me like 2 hours to write. I'm actually kinda happy it's finished!!!**

**I hope you all liked this story!! I enjoyed writing it!!**

**~China**


End file.
